


Ice dragon

by Kessan_Llir



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23155267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kessan_Llir/pseuds/Kessan_Llir
Summary: Ice dragon full poseable toyMade from textile and leather on a wire frame, polymer clay, Painted with acrylic. Made for WTF PLIO Wall  team on winter fandom battle 2020sell on my etsy
Kudos: 5





	Ice dragon

[ ](https://ibb.co/10NfhGk)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/4sQ90V1)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/Qj6gZ7f)   
[ ](https://ibb.co/5vQMMH3)   
[](https://ibb.co/Y0ynz3X)


End file.
